


POUNDED IN THE BUTT BY MY OWN KAMEN RIDER FORM

by Miyuko



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Sex Toys, no beta we die like men, suitfucking, written after episode 2 and before episode 3, yes this has been delayed awhile, yes you saw my tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuko/pseuds/Miyuko
Summary: it's what it says on the tin
Relationships: Touma/Kamen Rider Saber
Kudos: 5
Collections: Makin' Progress March





	POUNDED IN THE BUTT BY MY OWN KAMEN RIDER FORM

**Author's Note:**

> So as my tags imply, I wrote this after ep two of saber. before ep 3. Yes Yuuri's introduction makes this hilarious. have fun.

Touma looked at the dragon dildo, coloured like how he was as Saber.

It looked big, but he’d taken some dicks in his time.

So he lubed it up and laid down, having gotten Naked for this.

But first he prepped himself.

Teasing himself with one finger than two.

Into his tight but currently very empty hole.

Unable to stop himself from thinking of how he’d been railed and railed until he had came More than once untouched all over himself.

He wondered when he’d added a third finger but Fuck this felt so good.

But this would hopefully feel better.

He removed his fingers with a groan and wiped them off, grabbing the dildo.

It was pleasantly warm almost like it was alive.

He blushed and pushed it Deep inside himself.

“Oh Fuck!” He cried out.

It felt so Big, but oh god oh god it felt so good, he grabbed his dick to avoid coming too soon.

And then he heard it.

**_BRAVE DRAGON_ **

Wait what, he hadn’t-.

And then he was looking at his form as Kamen Rider Blade, only he was not inside of the suit.

The suit was attached to the dildo buried deep inside him.

He blushed Brightly and screamed.

Thankfully he lived alone.

The suit gently stroked his hair with a warm gloved hand but did not otherwise move.

Well he did promise to Bond with his sword.

And this  _ did  _ make it easier on himself.

“Alright” he said with a nod.

The suit nodded back.

He felt-rekka..Saber? Hold his hips and begin to move gently, rubbing and stroking them.

Despite how gentle it all was the dildo was still gliding against his prostate, and pushed deep inside him with Firm strong thrusts.

At least letting Touma relax more and get used to all of this.

Touma could absolutely use this for material later.

He began to squirm as time passed, his dick was so hard.

Precum just dripping all over his stomach.

He was about to take Matters into his own hands when he felt one of Saber’s gloved hands gently wrap around it-and God it knew Exactly how to rub and stroke him.

“Saberrrr” he moaned as it continued to make love to him.

And then with a particularly well aimed thrust he was cumming.

Saber gently helping to work him through it.

He panted heavily.

“Thank you.”

Saber nodded, before pulling out and turning him onto his stomach and having him get on his hands and knees.

He moaned as two gloved but lube covered fingers slid inside him.

Clearly he was not done, Saber was probably about to fuck him again.

The suit of course took it’s sweet sweet time, making sure he was very much hard and ready again.

And once it was satisfied and he was begging for it to please please please fuck him again.

Positioned itself and thrust in Nice and Deep

“YES” he cried out, loudly.

He felt Saber take hold of his hips again, rubbing them gently for a few seconds before beginning to rail Touma just how he loved it.

Fucking him and working him into yet another orgasm as Saber took hold of his dick again and jerked him off.

And then he felt something warm shoot deep inside him and moaned from it.

He hoped it was somehow cum, it  _ was  _ from a magic dildo, -and he really could use the visual, he thought before being adjusted again.

Now he was pressing his face into the sheets, his hips being raised higher, as if he was begging to be fucked.

He wasn’t begging, but he was not about to deny his want for a Third round of this.

He whimpered as yet again Saber prepped him, this time taking extra note of his prostate.

Working him and working him until he was hard and shaking from it.

“P-please just Fuck me again.”

And then he heard the other Wonder book’s announcement,

Vines wrapping around him and keeping him in this position.

He began to panic but Saber rubbed gently over his hip with it’s free hand.

-well he wouldn’t lie and say he  _ Didn’t  _ have a minor bondage fetish.

Was Saber him? Did that make this selfcest? He had no idea, as Saber could not seem to speak.

But, it hadn’t hurt him yet so,

He nodded again and Saber thrust in Deep.

And Oh Fuck it felt Incredible at this angle.

  
  


As training and bonding went Touma really, really was enjoying himself, as he let out moan after moan into the sheets where he was pressed.


End file.
